blossomblastfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 52
outside inside |release date = February 9, 2018 |difficulty = ? |prev = 51 |next = 53 }} Difficulty New features *The first time in level 1025, is outside . **Also in that level, are inside . Levels |hardest = |mostfun = }} | video1 = | remark1 = | level2 = 1022 | type2 = Weed | move2 = 19 | goal2 = | video2 = | remark2 = | level3 = 1023 | type3 = Score | move3 = 19 | goal3 = | video3 = | remark3 = | level4 = 1024 | type4 = Bud | move4 = 20 | goal4 = | video4 = | remark4 = | level5 = 1025 | type5 = Flower | move5 = 19 | goal5 = | video5 = | remark5 = | level6 = 1026 | type6 = Weed | move6 = 20 | goal6 = | video6 = | remark6 = | level7 = 1027 | type7 = Score | move7 = 17 | goal7 = | video7 = | remark7 = | level8 = 1028 | type8 = Bud | move8 = 19 | goal8 = | video8 = | remark8 = | level9 = 1029 | type9 = Flower | move9 = 19 | goal9 = | video9 = | remark9 = | level10 = 1030 | type10 = Weed | move10 = 21 | goal10 = | video10 = | remark10 = | level11 = 1031 | type11 = Score | move11 = 20 | goal11 = | video11 = | remark11 = | level12 = 1032 | type12 = Bud | move12 = 26 | goal12 = | video12 = | remark12 = | level13 = 1033 | type13 = Bud | move13 = 20 | goal13 = | video13 = | remark13 = | level14 = 1034 | type14 = Bud | move14 = 17 | goal14 = | video14 = | remark14 = | level15 = 1035 | type15 = Bud | move15 = 20 | goal15 = | video15 = | remark15 = | level16 = 1036 | type16 = Flower | move16 = 20 | goal16 = | video16 = | remark16 = | level17 = 1037 | type17 = Flower | move17 = 20 | goal17 = | video17 = | remark17 = | level18 = 1038 | type18 = Flower | move18 = 17 | goal18 = | video18 = | remark18 = | level19 = 1039 | type19 = Score | move19 = 14 | goal19 = | video19 = | remark19 = | level20 = 1040 | type20 = Score | move20 = 20 | goal20 = | video20 = | remark20 = }} Gallery Levels= Level 1021.png|link=Level 1021|Level 1021 Level 1022.png|link=Level 1022|Level 1022 Level 1023.png|link=Level 1023|Level 1023 Level 1024.png|link=Level 1024|Level 1024 Level 1025.png|link=Level 1025|Level 1025 Level 1026.png|link=Level 1026|Level 1026 Level 1027.png|link=Level 1027|Level 1027 Level 1028.png|link=Level 1028|Level 1028 Level 1029.png|link=Level 1029|Level 1029 Level 1030.png|link=Level 1030|Level 1030 Level 1031.png|link=Level 1031|Level 1031 Level 1032.png|link=Level 1032|Level 1032 Level 1033.png|link=Level 1033|Level 1033 Level 1034.png|link=Level 1034|Level 1034 Level 1035.png|link=Level 1035|Level 1035 Level 1036.png|link=Level 1036|Level 1036 Level 1037.png|link=Level 1037|Level 1037 Level 1038.png|link=Level 1038|Level 1038 Level 1039.png|link=Level 1039|Level 1039 Level 1040.png|link=Level 1040|Level 1040 Trivia *After this release character, and gameplay area were changed to the main theme. Valentine them was added to the main menu and background. *On February 17 2018, the number showing meter after touching on the screen was removed. Instead, water meter was returned but with number showing meter under level bar on mobile and at the right side on Facebook.